Sealed With Blood
by StarbuckStar
Summary: How far will two brothers go to save each other? This story focuses on the strength of the brotherly bond between the two brothers. Part 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

-English is my second language so I apologize for all the present and future mistakes.

Summary:

How far will two brothers go to save each other? This story focuses on the strength of the brotherly bond between the two brothers.

Sealed with Blood

Part 1

Looking at the fallen and unnaturally still body of his brother, Michael froze and all rational thoughts left his mind as his eyes fixated on his brother's body and the amount of blood surrounding it. Only one thought ran feverishly in his mind: Lincoln was dead. He had lost his brother.

"Dammit!" A voice muttered behind him, which he could barely register. Footsteps followed and Michael tried to comprehend what was happening around him with no success. Two figures kneeled over Lincoln's body, and he could no longer see his brother. Michael blinked.

"Hey Kid," someone whispered in his ears, "He's alive."

Michael stared at the sound blankly.

"Dammit, snap out of it Boy! I'm telling you he's alive!"

"We need to get going. They'll be here soon."

"It's safe to move him. Nothing's broken but he was shot, and the bullet still inside of him. He's lost lots of blood."

"What about his head? That's a nasty looking gash on the back of his head."

"Yeah, he'll be needing stitches there. Now, let's move it."

One took hold of Lincoln's upper body and the other held his legs. Both men managed to haul the limp body with ease.

"Linc" The sight of his brother being carried away triggered a hidden alarm within him. Michael moved toward his brother.

"Not now." Someone held him still, not allowing him to get to his brother.

"But.." Michael tried to shrug off the hold but the man insistently held on.

"We've got to get out of here Michael, or we'll be caught. Do you understand?"

Michael finally stopped struggling and looked up to hold the man's eyes. It was Lincoln's best friend Sam. Michael nodded and allowed Sam to lead him away.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He stood by the door, not far from the bed where his brother lay unmoving. Two of Lincoln's friends managed to strip Lincoln off his bloody shirt. They turned him over and started working right away. One started to clean off the ugly looking gash on the back of Lincoln's head, and the other started to clean off the bloody wound on his shoulder, which Michael soon recognized with horror as a gunshot wound.

Michael's knees started to buckle and sweat began generously to cover his face. "He's.. been shot."

"Get the kid out of here before he passes out."

"No, we need him," Sam stated grimly as he led Michael closer to the bed and near Lincoln's head. He handed him a bottle half full of some liquid and a cloth.

"Listen Kid," Sam cupped Michael's youthful face in one hand and forced him to look into his eyes, "We need you here, okay? You do want to help your brother right?"

Michael nodded, his fearful eyes wanting to go back to his brother.

"This is chloroform. Do you know what that is?"

Michael nodded again.

"Good. I want you to stand here beside your brother, and if you see him move or hear him emit a sound even a small one, you open the bottle and..."

"I know how to use it." Michael cut him off.

"Good," Sam sounded pleased, "Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"That a boy! I'm sure Lincoln will be very proud of you," He said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

An hour later, the gash was cleaned and stitched but the bullet still hasn't come out. Michael was getting restless, his fear for his brother clouding his senses. Suddenly, a slight moan escaped Lincoln followed by a slight turn of his head. Michael froze.

"Hey Kid, move it!"

Trembling, Michael approached his thrashing brother. Sam and another member of Lincoln's gang tried to restrain the half conscious Lincoln.

He cocked the lid open.

"Dammit, move it Kid!"

Michael brought the wet cloth to his brother's face, which was held in place by Sam. As he placed the cloth over Lincoln's nose and mouth, tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall, only he stubbornly held them back. He was not going to cry. Lincoln never cried. Soon the thrashing stopped and Lincoln was still again.

"I got the bullet!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was over now; Michael tried to convince himself of that as he watched the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest closely. Lincoln was not going to die and leave him. His brother will be okay.

Hours passed by and Michael did not tear his sight off his brother's chest. The rhythm of the rise and fall changed and when Michael looked up, Lincoln's eyes were staring right back at him.

"Mike?"

Michael just stared at him wordlessly.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln's voice was rasp and weak.

When his brother remained silent, Lincoln raised his hand and tried to touch him but Michael shrugged his hand off angrily. The tears he held for too long now fell down his face, and he cried.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"I hate you," Michael told him between sobs, "I hate you."

"Yeah well, you should," Lincoln told him, but his voice was gentle. He ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately, and this time Michael did not pull away, he drew closer and allowed himself to continue crying, only this time in his brothers comforting arms.

"You really should."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Present Day:

That scene played all too clear in Michael's mind after the bullets that were meant for him tore into his brother's flesh without mercy. Lincoln had put himself in front of him and shielded his body with his own. The force of the bullets pushed Lincoln forward smashing against Michael and sending both of them sprawling on the floor.

"Lincoln.." Michael whispered, as he grasped his brother's body tightly, "Talk to me."

This can't be happening. He was supposed to save his brother not the other way around.

"Damn you Lincoln, answer me!"

"You stubborn fool," Lincoln muttered weakly, "I told you to run."

Michael closed his eyes as the relief of hearing his brother's voice set in.

"Yeah well, I was never that good of a listener."

"No," Lincoln hissed as pain rocked his body, "That was me."

"You hang on now," Michael commanded as he held him even tighter, "you hear me?"

"ON The Floor Now! And Your Hands Where I Can See Them!"

Michael looked up, knowing beforehand what he'll be seeing: Lots of guards circling him and his brother, their weapons pointed at the two of them.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

FFFFFFFF

FFFF


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed with Blood

Part 2

A week in isolation left Michael alone with his thoughts, which all but drove him crazy. He had not heard a word about his brother since the day they were caught. He needed to know if Lincoln was okay, but no one seemed to give a damn about his never ending questions concerning his brother's condition. Actually no one had spoken to him since their failed attempt to escape. Who had thought that one of the people he trusted would be a traitor? Michael massaged his aching temple as the ill thoughts kept pouring in and filling his exhausted mind.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded along the hallway, heading his way. Was it time for his meal already? He had lost track of time definitely. His cell door opened and a guard stepped in. Michael remained seated as the guard stepped closer. Looking up, Michael noticed the nervousness that masked the young guard's face.

"Your brother sends you his greetings."

Michael's eyes widened. "He's okay?" he demanded quickly.

"Alive and well," the man assured him.

"He.." but Michael didn't have the time to finish his next question as the sound of rattling shackles alerted the guard. "You didn't hear anything." And he was out before Michael had the chance to know more.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

If they stayed here they'll both get killed, Lincoln knew that for sure now. He also knew that only one of them can make it out alive, and in his mind there wasn't a slightest doubt about who it should be. He had to get his brother out of this place and soon. He closed his eyes and bounded his head against the rusty walls of his cell in desperate frustration. He had allowed hope to crawl into his heart, but it was a huge mistake. He was destined to die and he will, in one way or another. He should have convinced Michael of that before things got out of control. Now it's too late. Because of his stupidity he had put his brother on the death row along side of him. But he won't let that happen. He will not let them kill Michael. "I won't," Lincoln vowed stonily. And slowly but surely a plan began to form in his mind. A plan born from sheer determination to save his brother's life.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

TBC


End file.
